Timeline/Modern-ish Times
This is the modern era; The spotlight expands, as many new heroes and villains are introduced across the universe. Ancient powers return to meet modern cleverness. Old and faithful adventurers are confronted with new challenges and new knowledge. Where will things go from here? 2003 Monkey‘) |height=115px| cover =Image:Village.png|200px| }} |}} 2004 January-march |}} April-July |}} August-December |}} 'Beginning of 'Alien Invasion' War' |}} The aliens invade Earth earlier than planned, driven to do so by Zoovac Zoovac's attack on them. They successfully destroy all earth governments, but a resistence cell led by Zoovac drives them off the planet. (Chronicles Addendum) Zoovac and his resistance have successfully liberated Earth from the Alien Invaders, as of October 10th. (Alien Invasion Series'' Sketch: "Zoovac Triumphant") End of Alien Invasion war Zoovac helps to found a new world government, and then fades into obscurity, possibly returning to his original activities. (Chronicles Addendum) |}} 2005 *“MaNiPuLaTioN”,'' a new addition to Xaq’s series. Kundabar the Elf and Doomsday the soldier (Training in Zoovac’s Marine Corps), get sucked into a strange portal. It turns out they were chosen by the strange giant, Floating head Elgador, to be his agents. They are tested, pitted against each other and Finally must cooperate to protect Elgador from enemies- However, when it turns out that Elgador is truly the evil one, these two warriors must cooperate to defeat him.(Kundabar and Doomsday) *''"City of Dreams",'' a game by Xaq about dreams and cities and pudding. A man who can only be described as 'the Dreamer' finds himself in what can only be described as 'a Nightmare'. He realizes that he's in a surreal world, filled with paradoxical enemies and impossible happenings. Everything is nightmarish, from the vicious store-fronts who attempt to eat him to the giant, evil ver~ion of himself who attempts to eat him. As the Dreamer explores the dream world, he finds that even inanimate objects are out to kill him, and he ventures to find out what's going on. (The Dreamer) *''“Xaq- Chapter 1”, the first, and to date only, game by Ari. Returning to his normal world and situation after so many weird dimensional adventures, Xaq is once again contacted by Zoovac, who sends him to deal with a new plot of the Company. It turns out that Wal-Mart is a branch of the Company, and Xaq must infiltrate a Wal-Mart tower. When he’s driving towards the building, however, a sniper shoots his car, blowing it up. He uses his car mirror to blind the sniper, allowing passage into the building. He begins exploring the interior, but we don’t yet know what he finds beyond the first floor. (Xaq) 2006 'Perfect One Crisis begins. *The Fat Guy becomes 'The Perfect One', by becoming so fat that he becomes entirely spherical. His first use of his new increased fatness is to block off Panama Canal. *The Fat Guy The Perfect One is attacked by the governments of the world, and takes the opportunity to increase his perfect-ness by gaining more weight. Being stuck in the Panama Canal, he accomplishes this by eating the weapons and missiles fired at him. Finally, the military tries one last, desperate plan- they pump helium into the Perfect One. It works, and he flies off into space. This causes him to become a planetary body roughly the size of the moon. He then attempts to eat the moon, but finds himself falling towards the sun. *“The Last of the Chozo”,' by Kurt Elfman. This is the story of three individuals on a desert planet far away, just trying to survive. One is a Luminoth, or moth-man, who is a prophet; One, a Ra'Kazi rogue Space Pirate, and one is the last member of the Chozo race. They find themselves in an ancient Chozo temple, which begins to collapse on them. They must then escape in space-craft. They land in a nearby valley, where they begin to explore a strange complex. (Ra’Kazi, Cilen, and Nal'Il) *The Fat Guy The Perfect One munches on the moon, before falling towards the sun. He expels a large amount of gas, pushing himself back towards the earth. There, he enters geo-synchronous orbit over North America, eclipsing the sun and cooling the continent. The governments make one last attack on him, which succeeds in blowing him up. Unfortunately, this results in the Perfect One being split into millions of smaller versions of himself, all of which fall towards the Earth. *"Dog House Game", a stand-alone survival adventure by Doomsday. An astronaut finds himself shipwrecked on this strange deserty planet. Unfortunately for him, the only structures nearby are inhabited by hostile aliens. *"Evolution", a stand-alone evolution game by Xaq. A microscopic organism in a petri dish begins eating his neighboring creatures, until he gets big enough to escape the petri dish. He then becomes humanoid and fights strange alien invaders. {Editor's Note: This game's historical placement is uncertain. We place it here only because it was discovered along with Dog House Game.} *“Welcome to Death Ward Hospital“,'' #17 in Xaq’s series. It has been some time since Charles was seemingly killed by Kundabar and Doomsday in ‘MaNiPuLaTioN’. Fortunately, paramedics were able to get to the detective on time, and resuscitated him. He wakes up in the hospital, having no memory of his life, including the Mansion of Mystery case and the rest of his adventures. He befriends a Spanish speaking Pen, and meets (but doesn’t remember) various acquaintances of his, including Alexander and Xandria. Working together, they escape the strange hospital and its resident Morlocks, Ape-balls, and mad scientists. The guilty party behind everything, Charles finds out, is Kundabar the Elf, who has returned in ghost form and hired Pinchzoid Crabicus to do weird medical experiments on Charles. (Charles, the Detective Charles, the Wealthy Brittish-accented Individual) 2007 *''"The Beach", a stand-alone survival adventure by Doomsday. A man washes up on the shore of a strange beach. He must survive, using his environment to his advantage. *"Alien Bug Game", another stand-along survival adventure by Doomsday. On an unknown planet, there lives an alien creature, whose brain protrudes from his body, and who must eat a large amount of food to survive. Its stomach is also its inventory screen. This creature travels through its environment, trying to survive. *"Sygons", Part One of 'A Cygon's Suga' by Doomsday. An unidentified Cygon has been assimilated by his enemies on the planet Flaktar. Now, he's being forced to work, mining materials for his enemies. How can he escape? *"Demo Game 2", A mini-adventure sequel to Demo Game by Xaq. The same man as in the previous installment has once again been captured, and is now locked in a room with a laser gun watching him. Once again, he must escape. (Unknown Protagonist) *"Demo Game 3", the third mini-adventure installment to the Demo Game series. That same man gets trapped in a room with more traps and spikes this time, and once more must escape. (Unknown Protagonist) *"Bread Game", a sidestory to Series 2. Xaq must investigate a strange series of criminal activities being performed by large bread factories. As it turns out, they are producing evil, sentient Wonder Bread creatures!! Xaq also learns more about the nature of Guys and The Company. (Xaq) *"Nothing Guy", The first game cronicling the story of Nothing Guy, by Sandy. A person(?) finds himself in an infinite void, confronted by the visage of Nothing Guy. He finds a way to escape, and finds himself on an asteroid. *"The Inexplicable Mountain", another sidestory to Series 2. Xaq and Zoovac must investigate the appearance of a series of mountains, which have suddenly popped into existance all over the country in many unlikely locations. Xaq's investigations lead him to the Rent-a-Mountain corporation. As he confronts the CEO, he's interrupted by agents working for a higher order, who apprehend the man. 2010 *"Space-Balls",'' a new game by Kurt Elfman. A few years after the events of"Xaq to the Future", the Ape-Balls have developed an advanced, space-age society completely devoted to killing Xaq. The Space Balls (As they have come to be called) have captured the Unknown Prisoner protagonist of this adventure, who has no memories and finds himself in a cell with handcuffs on. He quickly finds and rescues a robot named Tutorial Bot, who, as his name suggests, gives tutorials. The protagonist escapes, and begins slowly picking off the Ape-Balls in the vicinity with the help of Tutorial Bot. They try to rescue a dinosaur (named Dino) who was also imprisoned by the Ape-Balls, but fail. Space-balls chase them off the ship (they escape using an escape pod). Aboard the pod awaited Kill Bot, a deadly robot with a gun who would follow the orders of whoever knew his activation code. Fortunately, the Unknown prisoner was able to guess at it, and Kill Bot joined the two of them. The life pod landed on a strange planet, which was swarming with strange, deadly creatures. The trio barely survived the assault, and matters were worsened when they met Woob-Wüb, the unluckiest creature in the galaxy, who they tried to save from the predators. This was a nearly impossible task. However, the four of them made it to another Space-ball life pod. There, they befriended Cleaning Bot, a maintenance robot who helped them activate certain key systems on the pod. One of these systems blew up the ship, which sent everyone flying across the landscape. Woob-wüb landed in the Mountain Zone, and the rest followed him. However, they landed in a different section of the mountains. Here, they encountered a bird which was a defense mechanism for the Ape-Balls Space-Balls. After struggling with the bird, they freed it, and it killed Bill, a version of the Fat Guy who they encountered there. Since their path was now open, they proceeded. More perils awaited them as they crossed to the next mountain with the help of the Bird. On the other side, Dino waited. He had survived the destruction of the Space-ball ship (possibly even caused it) and had now evolved. He was mid-way to turning into a dragon. The Unknown prisoner tried to reason with him, pointing out that he had tried to save Dino-- but the proto-dragon would have none of it. He attacked, forcing the Unknown protagonist to send him off the edge, theoretically to his doom. Filled with regret, the party proceeded. They found a sealed-off bunker, in which a The Collector strange professor had imprisoned Malphoid, the Mailbox Bot Malphoid, as well as Conan O’ Brian, Lester, and Garfoid, Malphoid’s father. The professor was able to take control of Kill Bot from the protagonist and use him to hold the protagonist hostage. He quizzed him to make sure he wasn’t working for the Space-Balls. When he had received satisfactory answers, he allowed the Protagonist to buy stuff at his shop. The parts he bought allowed the Protagonist to build a new robot, who was named SP-347 v2.0. The party was fired through a cannon to the next mountain. It was then that it was revealed by the professor that the planet they were on was, in fact, The Fat Guy!!!! (Unknown Prisoner Unknown Boomer Protagonist with Tutorial Bot, Kill Bot, Woob-wüb, and Cleaning Bot) *''Dino's Quest, a paralell adventure to Space-Balls and Tutorial Bot's Past, by Kurt Elfman. Dino, the strange Dinosaur who clashed with the Unknown Prisoner in Space-Balls, now has his side of the story told at last. Captured by Space-Balls, Dino must use everything in his arsenal to escape! Worse still, he gets tangled up with one professor Zhomp Qlu, and the vicious creatures he's created. *"Tutorial Bot’s Past"'', the sequel to Space-Balls by Kurt Elfman. Landing on the next mountain, the Unknown Prisoner continues his journey, still trying to rescue Woob-wüb. Along with all of his familiar sidekicks, the Prisoner is joined by SP-340 v.2.0, a new robot of his own creation made from a tin can, four yo-yos, a pair of scissors, and a flashlight. A number of computer chips begin to turn up, each of which restores some of Tutorial Bot Tutorial Bot’s memories. Tutorial Bot now remembers his origin-- he was created on Malphoid’s world, where his father-- another robot from the Box Zone-- ran a baseball shop. Here, he played baseball often with other kids, but soon headed for the Gnome Zone to retrieve a lost baseball. There, he encountered Boris Leprechaun and Shinobi, among other gnomes. He moved on to another zone, which contained a dungeon from the Legend of Zelda. Tutorial Bot donned Link Link’s hat, sword and shield and rose to the challenge. (Tutorial Bot and Unknown Prisoner with Kill Bot, Cleaning Bot, and SP-340 v.2.0) Category:Timeline